


Many Faces One World

by elchrists



Category: Ben Whishaw (Actor), James Bond (Craig movies), Real Person Fiction, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday to Ben Whishaw
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>　　終於趕在台灣的14號結束之前寫出來！（但英國還沒過還沒過喔喔喔喔喔～）</p></blockquote>





	Many Faces One World

　　在他以聖賽巴斯提安般的姿勢闔上他靈魂的雙眼時，有那麼多雙同樣蓊綠明靈的雙眼也跟著闔上。

　　丹麥的王子永眠於他的優柔寡斷，永眠於賽壬般吟唱的歐菲麗亞的歌聲，就像來自於臭氣沖天的巴黎屠宰場裡的天才，最後成為流浪漢們咀嚼下的一點屍塊。

　　耶穌說，這是我的血。這是我的肉。

　　Q在這天睡得特別多。

　　Bond試著把午飯後讀劇本讀到睡著的Q給喚醒，替他開了房間照明效果更好的燈。即使裝了最大片的落地窗，臥房的光線也已經不像Q睡著前那樣充足，遠邊可以注意到餘彩的夕陽，太陽還有一會兒就要完全降至地平面以下。

　　他眨了眨眼，就像闔眼時一樣溫柔，伸手想要拿取床頭櫃上的眼鏡，但那短暫的一瞬間他又覺得自己好像並不真的需要眼鏡。

　　他有近視嗎？

　　奇怪的疑惑閃逝之後，Q還是把眼鏡抓過來戴到臉上，視線清晰了。

　　「Bond，我們……」鍋蓋頭。下床想要拉住Bond的動作中，Q注意到旁邊穿衣鏡裡的自己。第一次見面的時候，不是在美術館，反而是身陷於泥淖的壕溝裡，當時的他留著鍋蓋頭，Q不知道為什麼這麼篤定的回憶著。

　　不，偏偏Bond不是陸軍。還有，自己也沒參軍過。Q撥了撥一頭濃密的黑髮，這些頑固的髮量有辦法剪成鍋蓋頭的造型嗎？他一邊思考，一邊抓住Bond的衣角，「我們晚上出去吃。」

　　「我以為你想叫外賣？」

　　「現在不想了。」Q固執的說，放開Bond的衣角。一本《濟慈詩選》擱在床邊的地毯上，Q退後時踩到它，隨之又彎腰將它撿起來。那些樹叢頂端旖旎的風景。

　　Bond沒說什麼，只是點點頭，到客廳去收拾中午吃剩的午餐，留隱私讓Q換套能夠出門用餐的外出服。

　　Q打開衣櫃，不明所以的瞪著吊掛在最外面，1950年代風格的軍用防風雨衣。BBC、運河、戰爭、政府特權與新聞台。他的腦海裡亂糟糟的組合著這些帶有地域與年代色彩的詞彙。

　　他關上衣櫥的門。

　　「James。」

　　「嗯？」

　　Q站在臥房門邊，把床上的小熊拎到懷裡，等待Bond因為他的呼喚走過來，然後把Bond拉進臥房裡，隨手推上門，沒闔妥也沒理會。「我改變主意了，我們哪兒也不去。」

　　Bond聽到這句話皺起了眉。不是生氣，但要說心平氣和的接受，又好像差了點。Q知道是自己蠻不講理，自己就像個女人鬧脾氣一樣的蠻不講理。

　　「只是忽然不想出門，還想睡一下。」他悶悶的提出解釋，企圖讓自己的反常可親一些。Bond沒回話，直接探量他的額溫。不，他沒有生病，他很正常，但他知道自己今天睡得異於平常的多、情緒也不對勁。

　　他不是累，但他就是想睡。

　　「我想總有人要醒過來，要輪流。」

　　「輪流什麼？」Bond沒很明白。

　　「有人醒來、有人睡著。然後我們會在另一個天外聚首。」Q悶悶的，將小熊和Bond一起拉上床鋪，舉動就像是把Bond當成大型抱枕。

　　「你什麼時候成了哲學家？」

　　「或許每一名演員都是。」

　　「你又什麼時候成為一名演員？」

　　Q沒有回答Bond，他在這瞬間感覺很寂寞。床並沒有特別大，Bond陪躺上來後填得剛剛好，他也從來就不是特別黏人的個性，但他這個當下偏偏對於分離感到落寞。

　　他眼中出現了別種可能性，像是平行宇宙一般似真似假的可能性。他看到奇怪髮型、穿著金色制服的自己，他還看到那個在劇場裡持劍對詞的自己。

　　也可以是理查二世。

　　也可以是殺手。也可以是凶案清潔員。也可以是派發傳單的工作人員。也可以是彼得潘。他們也都可以拿著英挺的古銅劍。

　　「真的很累就睡一下。」Bond伸手按了按他的腦袋，引導他舒服的靠在枕頭與Bond的身邊，似乎是他思考時習慣性侷促不安的小動作透露了他的情緒。

　　Q聽話了。闔上眼皮並感覺到睡意對於現在的他而言非常容易。睡著之前，Q抓著Bond胸前的衣服，就像囈語般的呢喃，但非常認真，是很篤實的約定。

　　「下一次見面……就是2015。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「但是那時肯定還能在一起。」

　　Bond依然一點也不明白。

　　然後Q順當的睡著，靠在Bond的懷裡。

　　

　　然後另一個人睜開了眼睛。

　　在貝德福德。在英格蘭。在英國。

**Author's Note:**

> 　　終於趕在台灣的14號結束之前寫出來！（但英國還沒過還沒過喔喔喔喔喔～）


End file.
